High School Nerima Musical
by Vico-Saotome
Summary: Esta es la historia de una escuela, donde chicos y chicas pasan todo el dia con sus amigos, paseando, y lo mas importante... cantando y bailando
1. Capitulo 1 parte 1

Hola a todos y todas, este es mi primer Fic (es de Ranma ½ y High School Musical), de momento les dejo el primer capítulo. Aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de la grandiosa Rumiko, hago esto sin fines de lucro, sólo busco crear una historia interesante para todos aquellos que disfrutaron de esta maravillosa serie.

**Simbología:**

-kkk- los personajes hablan

_kkk_ los personajes piensan

_**kkk **_los personajes cantan

Y adelante con la narración

* * *

**E**ra una noche mágica de vísperas de año nuevo en un centro turístico en las montañas. El suelo estaba cubierto de nieve reluciente, las estrellas brillaban en el aire frio y limpio y todos tenían ganas de divertirse.

Bueno, todos excepto Ranma Saotome y su padre, Genma, que seguían en la cancha de baloncesto jugando uno contra uno. Estaban empapados en sudor, pero se divertían mucho como para dejarlo.

Ranma tenía el balón y esquivaba a su padre muy bien. Después de todo, estaba en el equipo de la secundaria. No solo eso, era el capitán del equipo. Tenía los movimientos suaves y la acción explosiva de una estrella del baloncesto.

Pero Genma era algo más que el padre de Ranma. Era el entrenador del equipo de baloncesto y daba concejos a su hijo mientras jugaban.

-Sigue trabajando la izquierda, Ranma – dijo el señor Saotome -. El chico que te marque en el partido por el campeonato no lo esperará. Lo aplastarás.

Ranma asintió jadeando.

-A la izquierda – repitió.

-Él mirará al centro y tú irás directo a la canasta a encestar – le dijo su padre y entrenador.

Ranma asintió de nuevo.

-¿Así?

Esquivó a su padre, salto y encetó de espaldas. El balón pasó limpiamente por el aro. ¡Un enceste en toda regla, tocando sólo la red!

-Bien – dijo su padre sonriendo

Ranma también sonrió. No hay nada mejor que jugar baloncesto cuando se está inspirado.

Podrían haber seguido jugando toda la noche, pero, en ese momento, la madre de Ranma entró en el gimnasio. Llevaba un vestido de fiesta de lentejuelas y pensaba en otras cosas que no eran el baloncesto.

-¿Hola? ¿Chicos? –gritó-. ¿Hemos volado hasta aquí para seguir jugando baloncesto?

Ranma y su padre se miraron con malicia. Sabían que no esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta, pero se la dieron de todas formas.

-Si –respondieron al unísono encogiéndose de hombros.

La señora Saotome suspiró.

-Es la última noche de vacaciones. La fiesta… ¿Recuerdan?

La verdad es que a los dos se los había olvidado por completo la fiesta de Fin de Año que organizaba el hotel, pero sabían que no era prudente reconocerlo.

-Claro, claro –dijo el señor Saotome rápidamente-. La fiesta de Fin de Año. ¿Tenemos que ponernos gorros raros? –preguntó con cierto miedo después de dudarlo un instante.

-Por supuesto –respondió su mujer con firmeza-. Y tenemos que estar listos en media hora. Ranma, han preparado una fiesta para niños en el Club.

-¿Fiesta para niños? –protestó Ranma. ¡Le hacía sentirse como un niño pequeño!

-Para jóvenes adultos como tu –rectificó su madre rápidamente-. Vamos, a ducharse.

Ranma y su padre suspiraron profundamente y obedecieron.

-_¡El campeonato es dentro de un par de semanas! Debería estar entrenando en vez de ir a una tonta fiesta para niños_-, pensó Ranma, mientras echaba una última mirada a la cancha de baloncesto. Además, ¿qué tenía de divertido estar con un grupo de niños…?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Este es la primera parte del capítulo uno. Espero que les haya gustado, no es como los demás Fics que están buenísimos, pero algo es algo ¿no?

Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima parte… besos

Atte: Victtra


	2. Capitulo 1 parte 2

La segunda parte del capitulo 1. Disfruten el fic :D

**Simbología:**

-kkk- los personajes hablan

_kkk _los personajes piensan

**_kkk_** los personajes cantan

Y adelante con la narración

* * *

**M**ientras tanto, en otro lugar del hotel, otra madre estaba a punto de sacar a su hija de una actividad distinta y fascinante.

Akane Tendo estaba cómodamente acurrucada en un sillón en la sala de estar. Estaba disfrutando de la paz y el silencio –todo el mundo estaba ya en la fiesta –totalmente inmersa en un libro llamado _Si me conocieras_. Era el mejor libro que había leído desde, bueno, desde el último que sacó de la biblioteca, y se moría de ganas de llegar al final.

Pero no pudo ni pasar la página. El libro salió volando de sus manos, y cuando levantó la vista, vio a su madre ante ella.

-Akai, es la víspera de Año Nuevo –dijo la señora Tendo –.Ya basta de leer.

-Mamá, ya casi estoy ter… –protestó Akane

-Hay una fiesta para jóvenes –añadió su madre sacudiendo la cabeza –. Ya te he sacado tu mejor vestido. Vamos

Akane miró el brillante vestido de fiesta de su madre y suspiró. Sabía reconocer una derrota. Asintió.

-¿Me devuelves el libro? –preguntó.

Su madre se lo dio y Akane fue a su cuarto a cambiarse. Pero en cuanto estuvo fuera de la vista de su madre, abrió el libro y se puso a leer mientras caminaba.

"Tengo que ir a una estúpida fiesta de adolecentes", pensó, "pero no pienso desconectar mi cerebro hasta el último minuto."

_**Continuará...

* * *

**_

Espero que les haya gustado. Lo tuve que borrar pero bue ^^

Atte: Victtra


	3. Capitulo 1 parte 3

Este es la 3º parte del capitulo 1

**Simbología:**

-kkk- los personajes hablan

_kkk_ los personajes piensan

_**kkk**_ los personajes cantan

Y adelante con la narración

* * *

**P**oco después, Akane y Ranma llegaban al club de jóvenes y ambos se sentían fuera de lugar. Estaba lleno de chicos con ridículos gorritos de fiesta, soplando _espanta suegras _y riendo.

_Todo el mundo parece estar pasándolo bien_, pensó Ranma, desanimado. Se había duchado y se había puesto unos pantalones limpios y una camisa, pero donde le hubiera gustado estar era en la cancha de baloncesto.

En otra parte del salón, Akane estaba sentada sola. Llevaba el vestido que le había elegido su madre. _Podría estar en mi habitación, leyendo_, pensó con añoranza. _Además, estaba llegando a lo más interesante_

Ninguno de los dos se divertía en lo más mínimo.

La mayoría de los chicos se entretenía con un concurso de _karaoke _que estaba en pleno apogeo en un escenario.

-¡Nada mal para un par de esquiadores! –dijo el presentador alegremente, cuando dos adolecentes acabaron su canción.

El público aplaudió y el presentador empezó a buscar con la mirada a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a cantar en el _Karaoke_ ente un montón de extraños. Los reflectores recorrieron la sala y la música sonó aún más fuerte para que los asistentes a la fiesta descargaren adrenalina.

-Bien –añadió el representador-. Veamos quiénes son los siguientes…

La música paró. Los reflectores se detuvieron en los dos "voluntarios" para cantar. Una de las luces caía sobre Ranma. La otra señalaba a Akane.

Los dos perecían asustados, incluso un poco aterrorizados. Movieron la cabeza negándose, pero fue inútil. El representador saltó hacia el público y les hizo subir al escenario.

Akane y Ranma estaban muertos de vergüenza. Sin saber cómo, les pusieron unos micrófonos en las manos. Y allí estaban los dos, paralizados. En el escenario. Eran el centro de atención. Y no tenían escapatoria.

Antes que alguno de los dos pudiera desmayarse o temblar de miedo, empezó la música.

_Bueno, allá va_, pensó Ranma con resignación. _Haré lo que pueda…_

Empezó a cantar, suavemente y con cuidado. No le salían las palabras. Lo único que podía hacer era leer la letra en la pantalla del karaoke y tratar de no desafinar:

_**Viviendo en mi mundo**_

_**Nunca entendí**_

_**Que todo es posible**_

_**Cuando te atreves.**_

Nadie parecía prestarles mucha atención. _Eso es bueno_, pensó Akane. _Y después de todo, si ese chico está dispuesto a arriesgarse a ser humillado públicamente, tengo que apoyarlo e intentar cantar_.

Abrió la boca y empezó a cantar. Aunque su voz era poco más que un susurro, era dulce y clara:

_**Nunca creí**_

_**En lo que podía ver**_

_**Nunca abrí el corazón**_

_**A todas las posibilidades.**_

_Muy bien_, pensó. _Puedo hacerlo. No es tan terrible._

_Bueno_, pensó Ranma. _Al menos no nos tiran cosas_.

A pesar de eso, estaban demasiado nerviosos para cantar fuerte. Pero siguieron haciéndolo, alternándose las estrofas de la canción.

Al final, ambos se miraron buscando ayuda en su compañero de vergüenza. Cuando se vieron de verdad, sintieron algo que nunca habían sentido hasta ese momento.

Ranma sintió una descarga eléctrica en la piel. Akane una corriente cálida por todo el cuerpo. Sonrieron y, por primera vez, comenzaron a cantarse el uno al otro. Cantaban más alto, más seguros, más atrevidos.

De repente, todos se dieron cuenta: ¡En el escenario estaba pasando algo especial! Los chicos se acercaron al borde del escenario, escuchando y moviéndose al son de la música. Y ahora Akane y Ranma empezaron a pasarla bien. Habían olvidado el nerviosismo y sonreían mirándose a los ojos.

Poco después, bailaban por el escenario con tanta seguridad como si estuvieran actuando en un estadio. Mientras se movían no dejaban de mirarse.

Cuando acabó la canción, el público gritó y aplaudió. Akane y Ranma sonrieron jadeantes y un poco asombrados por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Me llamo Ranma –dijo él, acercándose a ella.

-Akane –asintió ella.

Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de sonreír. Los dos sentían algo emocionante y excitante en su interior, como si, de repente, el mundo hubiera empezado a ser mucho más divertido.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, luego de este capitulo, voy a hacer mas largos; osea, significa sin cortarlos

Atte: Victtra


	4. Capitulo 2

Perdón por el retraso, es que tuve muchos examenes y poco tiempo. Asi que les traigo el capitulo 2

* * *

**S**eguían aturdidos por la emoción de su actuación improvisada y salieron a caminar en el aire fresco y chispeante.

–Tienes una voz impresionante –dijo Ranma –. Eres cantante, ¿verdad?

Akane se encogió de hombros.

–Canto en el coro de la iglesia. Una vez traté de hacer un solo y casi me desmayo –reconoció sonriendo.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Ranma sorprendido.

Ella movió la cabeza al recordarlo.

–Miré a toda la gente que estaba observándome y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba mirando el techo. Fue el fin de mi carrera como solista.

–Después de oírte ahora, es difícil de creer –Dijo él sinceramente.

–Es la primera vez que hago una cosa así –contestó ella.

Ranma comprendía cómo se sentía.

–Tu voz también suena como si hubieras cantado mucho –añadió Akane.

–Sí, muchísimo –dijo Ranma bromeando –. Tengo impresionadísima a la regadera de la ducha.

En ese momento oyeron las voces de todos al unísono.

– ¡Diez! ¡Nueve! ¡Ocho…!

Había empezado la cuenta atrás para el comienzo del Año Nuevo.

Akane y Ranma se miraron y rápidamente apartaron la mirada.

– ¡Siete! ¡Seis! ¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro…!

_Es una noche mágica_, pensó Akane, deseando que durara mucho más.

_¡No puedo creer que no quisiera venir a esta fiesta!_, pensó Ranma. _¡Ha sido impresionante!_

– ¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno!

Todos empezaron a gritar y a soplar sus _espanta suegras_. Los fuegos artificiales estallaron en el cielo, llenándolo de chispas rojas, doradas y azules. Todo el mundo lo celebraba, pero Akane y Ranma de repente se sentían incómodos.

_La gente se besa en Fin de Año_, pensó Ranma. _¿Debería…?_

_Es una tradición besarse cuando el reloj de la medianoche_, pensó Akane. _¿Querrá…?_

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Unos segundos después, ella sonrió.

–Creó que será mejor que vaya a buscar a mi madre para desearle feliz Año Nuevo –dijo.

Ranma asintió. El hechizo se había roto y se sentía un poco aliviado.

–Yo también –respondió –. Bueno, no a **tu** mamá, a la mía… y a mi padre. Te llamo mañana.

Sacó su teléfono celular, le tomó una foto a Akane rápidamente y luego le pasó el teléfono.

–Apunta tu número.

Akane sacó el suyo y se lo dio a él.

–Y tú el tuyo…

Intercambiaron los celulares y anotaron sus números rápidamente. Después Akane dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Ranma la detuvo.

–Cantar contigo ha sido lo más divertido que he hecho en estas vacaciones –dijo sinceramente –. ¿Dónde…?

Una nueva serie de fuegos artificiales empezó a estallar sobre sus cabezas y el ruido de las explosiones ahogó sus palabras.

Akane estaba ya en las escaleras. Sonrió, le dijo adiós con la mano y desapareció. Ranma se quedó mirándola sin moverse.

**U**na semana después, las clases habían vuelto a empezar en el Instituto East de Albuquerque, Nuevo México. Era la primera mañana de clases después de las vacaciones de invierno y aquello era una locura.

Los chicos salían en tropel de los autobuses, gritándose y presumiendo de su ropa nueva.

Cuando Ranma entró en el patio bajo la pancarta que decía **"Feliz Año Nuevo, Linces"**, los otros chicos le saludaron chocando las manos.

Su amigo y compañero de equipo, Ryoga se acercó a él.

– ¡Hombre, mi jugador favorito! ¡Hola, cachorro! –gritó.

Ryoga tenía el pelo rebelde y rizado y un carácter que hacía juego. Era el fiel número dos de Ranma, número uno del equipo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ryoga había arrastrado tras él a todos los demás miembros del equipo. Se alegraban de verse, estaban contentos de volver a estar juntos y muy nerviosos por el partido del campeonato. Ya solo faltabas un par de semanas.

–Hola, Ryoga –dijo Ranma –. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos! –añadió saludando a los otros jugadores.

– ¡Claro que sí, va a ser un feliz Año Linces Nuevo! –grito Ryoga –. Porque dentro de dos semanas vamos a la final del campeonato, y tú nos llevarás al infinito y más allá.

Ranma se rió y todos los chicos del equipo de baloncesto Linces sonrieron y chocaron los cinco. Ryoga tenía razón. ¡Estaban a punto de realizar su destino!

En ese momento, Shampoo y Kuno Tatewaki se abrieron paso a empujones entre el grupo de baloncesto. Los dos se retiraron el pelo de la cara con un movimiento que sólo pueden hacer los copresidentes del Club de Teatro.

Como de costumbre, Shampoo parecía una Barbie perfecta, con el pelo suelto, mucho maquillaje y ropa a la última moda. Su hermano, Kuno, iba igual de moderno.

Mouse, otro de los jugadores, miraba a Shampoo mientras avanzaba entre los chicos con aires de superioridad.

– ¡Eh, la princesa del hielo ha vuelto del Polo Norte! –dijo a su grupo entre dientes.

–Sí, seguro que pasó las vacaciones como siempre –comento Ryoga.

Hiroshi, otro de los jugadores de baloncesto, hizo el papel de serio en broma.

– ¡Sí! ¿Cómo? –preguntó.

– ¡Comprando espejos! –contestó Ryoga aullando como un lobo y riéndose de su propio chiste. Sus compañeros de equipo le secundaron.

Aún riéndose pasaron al lado de Ukyo Kounji, la presidenta del Club de Química, que estaba con una cuantas amigas, "cerebritos" como ella.

Ukyo miró de arriba abajo a los jugadores de baloncesto.

–Ah, he aquí los animales del zoológico anunciando el Año Nuevo. ¡Qué tribal! –dijo a sus amigas.

Mientras sus amigas asentían con aire de suficiencia, sonó el timbre y todo el mundo se fue corriendo a sus clases.

Los grupos se habían ido dispersando mientras el director, el señor Happosai, avanzaba por el pasillo acompañando a una nueva alumna. Era Akane, que estaba muy nerviosa e iba con su madre tratando de oír los convincentes argumentos del director.

–Académicamente se nos considera uno de los diez mejores centros del estado, y verán que además hay un maravilloso ambiente comunitario –dijo éste.

Akane trató de sonreír mientras se asomaba a la ventana de la puerta de una de las aulas. La escena que vio dentro era un caos total de primer día de clases. Se le revolvió el estómago y miró a su madre con gesto suplicante.

–Mamá, mi estómago…

–Siempre te pones nerviosa el primer día en una escuela nueva –intervino su madre tranquilizándola –. Vas a hacerlo muy bien, como siempre. Y de hecho prometer a mi empresa que no volverá a trasladarme hasta que te gradúes.

Akane sonrió débilmente. _Ésta es siempre la peor parte_, pensó.

–No te preocupes, Akane –dijo el director –. He examinado tus impresionantes calificaciones. Espero que tu luz brille con fuerza aquí, en el Instituto East.

Akane sabía que el director estaba tratando de ayudar, pero al oír esas palabras se le revolvió el estómago aún más.

–No quiero volver a ser la chica genio de la escuela –susurró a su madre.

La señora Tendo la abrazó.

–Sé simplemente Akane –dijo calurosamente.

Akane fue a su clase con la señora Hinako Ninomiya, la profesora de teatro. Era un poco extravagante, llevaba un llamativo vestido largo y vaporoso y unas gafas enormes.

Akane fue a su lugar rápidamente, haciendo todo lo posible por pasar desapercibida. No vio a Ranma entrar con su mejor amigo, Ryoga, pero cuando él saludó a sus compañeros, la vio por el rabillo del ojo.

Estiró el cuello sorprendido para verla mejor, pero no lo consiguió porque otros estudiantes las tapaban.

_Esa chica_, pensó. _Es igual a… Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer aquí la chica de la fiesta de Fin de Año…?_

Antes de poder verla bien, sonó el último timbrazo y todo el mundo corrió a sentarse en sus pupitres.

La señora Hinako se puso frente a la clase como si estuviera en el centro del escenario en un teatro de Broadway.

–Confío en que todos hayan pasado unas estupendas vacaciones –dijo –. En el vestíbulo están colgadas las hojas de inscripción para las nuevas actividades, especialmente para nuestro musical de invierno. Habrá pruebas individuales para los papeles secundarios y también pruebas en pareja para los papeles protagónicos…

Ryoga miró a su alrededor a sus compañeros de equipo de baloncesto, sonrió e hizo una trompeta cuando la maestra mencionó el musical.

La señora Hinako le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

–Señor Hibiki, éste es un lugar de aprendizaje, no un estadio de hockey –dijo cortante.

Ranma seguía estirando el cuello tratando de ver a la chica nueva que se parecía tanto a Akane. Al final, frustrado, se sacó el celular del bolsillo y recorrió el menú tecleando con el pulgar.

La foto que le tomó a Akane en la fiesta de Fin de Año apareció en la pantalla. La miró recordando aquella noche mágica mientras la señora Hinako parloteaba alegremente.

–También hay una inscripción para la final del Campeonato de Decatlón Académico de la semana que viene –dijo –. Ukyo Kounji, la presidenta del Club de Química, contestará a sus preguntas sobre ese asunto.

Mientras tanto, Ranma pulsó el botón "enviar" de su celular. De repente, el de Akane empezó a sonar como loco. Al principio, ella no reaccionó. ¿Quién iba a llamarla?

Shampoo y Kuno cogieron sus celulares. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no eran para ellos _todas_ las llamadas?

La señora Hinako se dirigió hacia el frente de la clase a grandes zancadas con gesto desafiante.

– ¡Ah, vuelve la amenaza de los teléfonos celulares a nuestro crisol de aprendizaje! –gritó.

Cogió un cubo de plástico con una etiqueta que decía "Zona de incomunicación" y se lo tendió a los hermanos.

–Shampoo y Kuno, sus celulares. Y están castigados.

Ellos pusieron los ojos en blanco, pero dejaron sus teléfonos en el cubo. Pero otro celular siguió sonando.

La señora Hinako recorrió la clase con la mirada, buscando la fuente del infausto sonido. Akane rebuscó en su mochila ruborizándose. Cuando por fin encontró su teléfono y estaba a punto de apagarlo, vio… ¿la foto de Ranma Saotome?

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y, sin querer, pulsó "responder" en vez de "fin".

Ahora era Ranma quien miraba su teléfono sorprendido, en él aparecía la foto de Akane. Pero la señora Hinako ya estaba junto a ella tendiéndole el cubo de plástico.

–Tenemos cero tolerancias con los teléfonos celulares durante las clases –dijo severamente la profesora de teatro –. Tendremos tiempo de conocernos durante el castigo. Teléfono, por favor…, y bienvenida al Instituto East, señorita Tendo.

Mientras volvía al frente de la clase, vio que Ranma tenía su celular en la mano y le tendió el cubo.

–Señor Saotome, veo que su teléfono también está involucrado. Estupendo, también está castigado.

Ranma suspiró y dejó caer su celular en el cubo. Detrás de él, Ryoga protestó.

–Eso es más que imposible, señora Hinako, su señoría, porque tenemos entrenamiento de baloncesto y Ranma es…

La señora Hinako giró sobre sus talones y le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

– Esos son quince minutos para usted también, señor Hibiki. ¡Cuéntelos!

Al fondo de la clase, Ukyo sonrió con malicia.

–Eso va a ser muy difícil para Ryoga –susurró a una de sus amigas "cerebritos" –. No creo que sepa contar tanto.

Tendría que haber tenido más cuidado. La señora Hinako tenía el oído más fino que un murciélago.

–Ukyo Kounji –dijo bruscamente –. Quince minutos.

Ukyo se quedó boquiabierta. ¡No la había castigado ni un minuto en toda su vida!

Pero protestar no servía de nada. La señora Hinako ya se había dado vuelta para vigilar al resto de la clase.

– ¿Tengo qué seguir confiscando celulares y castigándolos? Se acabaron las vacaciones. Definitivamente. ¿Algún comentario más? ¿Preguntas?

Hiroshi, uno de los jugadores de baloncesto, pensó que ya era hora de poner un poco de humor en la clase. Levantó la mano.

– ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones, señora Hinako? –preguntó sinceramente.

Todos se volvieron a mirarle sorprendidos y, en ese momento, sonó el timbre. Los alumnos salieron disparados hacia la puerta, aliviados de verse libre de la señora Hinako por el momento.

* * *

Wow, me pareció muy loco lo ultimo de Hiroshi ^.^ y, Ranma llamando a Akane a su celular

Bueno, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, hasta pronto, mas tarde les publicaré el siguiente capitulo


	5. Capitulo 3

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la señora Rumiko Takahashi.

Primero, lean el Fic, luego les explico.

* * *

**R**anma esperaba preocupado en el pasillo a la salida de la clase de la señora Hinako, mientras sus amigos seguían con sus clases. Por fin salió Akane y fue hacia ella, casi sin poder respirar. Cuando ella lo vio, se quedó mirándolo boquiabierta.

–No…, no… –dijo.

–… puedo creerlo –acabó Ranma en un susurro.

Akane asintió.

–Yo…

–… tampoco –volvió a terminar Ranma –. Pero ¿cómo…?

–La empresa de mi madre la ha trasladado a Albuquerque –explicó Akane, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad –. ¡No puedo creer que vivas aquí! Estuve buscándote en el hotel el día de Año Nuevo, pero…

–Tuvimos que irnos a primera hora –dijo Ranma, aún susurrando.

– ¿Por qué hablas tan bajo? –preguntó Akane extrañada.

Él pareció avergonzarse un poco.

–Es que, bueno, mis amigos saben que fui a esquiar, pero no les conté lo del…, lo de la actuación.

– ¿No lo entenderían? –preguntó Akane con complicidad.

–Fue… genial –dijo Ranma rápidamente. No quería que ella pensara que no le había gustado su debut como cantante –. Pero, mis amigos… No suelo hacer esas cosas. Es como si fuera… otra persona.

Habían llegado al vestíbulo, donde estaban colgadas las hojas de inscripción. Ranma señaló la hoja de las pruebas para el musical de invierno.

–Ahora que conoces a la señora Hinako, me imagino que te mueres de ganas de apuntarte ahí –dijo sonriendo.

Akane se rió.

–No voy a apuntarme a _nada _aquí por ahora –respondió –. Primero quiero conocer la escuela –lo miró tímidamente –. Pero si tú te has apuntado, quizá vaya a verlo.

Ranma negó con la cabeza. No podía ni imaginar la reacción que provocaría si se apuntaba a las pruebas para el musical de la escuela.

–Eso es totalmente imposible –dijo.

A su espalda se oyó la voz de Shampoo.

– ¿Qué es imposible, Ranma? –preguntó dulcemente –. No creo que esa palabra esté en tu vocabulario.

Cuando se volvieron a mirarla, Shampoo señaló a Akane.

– ¡Qué amable de tu parte mostrarle la escuela a nuestra nueva compañera!

Arqueó una ceja al ver a Akane mirando la hoja de inscripción para el musical. Con mucha parsimonia, se puso delante de ella y escribió su nombre con grandes gestos. De hecho, Akane se dio cuenta de que la firma de Shampoo llenaba toda la hoja de inscripción. Pero cuando Shampoo la miró, era el vivo retrato de la inocencia.

–Ay. ¿Se iban a inscribir ustedes también? Mi hermano y yo hemos sido los protagonistas de todas las obras de la escuela y nos encantan los nuevos –dijo sonriendo más dulcemente que nunca –. Hay un montón de papeles secundarios en este espectáculo. Estoy segura de que encontraras algo para ti.

–No, no –dijo Akane rápidamente –. Sólo estaba mirando el talón de anunciados. Hay un montón de cosas en este instituto. ¡Guau!

_Estoy balbuceando_, pensó, _¡Tengo que dejar de hacerlo! ¡Ya!_Señaló la enorme firma de Shampoo.

– ¡Bonita letra! –añadió con voz débil antes de salir corriendo hacia la siguiente clase.

Una vez a solas con Ranma, Shampoo decidió aprovechar la ocasión.

–Bueno, Ranma –dijo haciéndose la tímida –. Te he echado de menos estas vacaciones. ¿Qué has hecho?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Jugar al baloncesto. Artes marciales. Esquiar. Más baloncesto.

Shampoo asintió alegremente.

– ¿Cuándo es el partido? –preguntó usando todo su talento dramático para que pareciera que realmente le importaba.

–Dentro de dos semanas –Ranma pareció decidido, firme. _Dos semanas para que seamos campeones, o no_, pensó.

–Estás tan ilusionado –dijo Shampoo pestañeando ligeramente –. Igual que yo con lo mío. Espero que vengas a verme en el musical. ¿Me lo prometes? –añadió.

_No hay nadie como Shampoo para conseguir que la conversación vuelva a centrarse en ella_, pensó Ranma irónicamente. Pero sonrió y asintió al marcharse.

**U**nas horas después, Ranma estaba con el equipo de baloncesto en el gimnasio, entrenando. Ranma y Ryoga estaban retándose a hacer _sprints _de presión mientras los otros chicos practicaban las carreras en zigzag.

–Eh, ¿sabes lo del musical de la escuela? –preguntó Ranma mientras trataba de pasar rodeando a Ryoga –. ¿Es verdad que consigues créditos sólo por presentarte a las pruebas?

– ¿Y a quién le importa? –preguntó Ryoga bloqueando a Ranma.

Ranma subió una ceja y trató de escapar de Ryoga por el otro lado.

–Está bien conseguir créditos… para la universidad y eso –dijo tratando de parecer indiferente.

Ryoga se rió y movió la cabeza.

– ¿Crees que LeBron James o Shaquille O'Neal hicieron pruebas para el musical de su escuela? –preguntó con tono burlón.

–Tal vez… -dijo Ranma, no muy convencido.

–Ranma, la música de esos musicales no es _hip-hop_, ni _rock_, ni nada fundamental para la cultura –contestó Ryoga pacientemente –. Es como… un _espectáculo musical_. Con disfraces, maquillaje… -se estremeció –. ¡Espantoso!

Ranma se encogió de hombros, tratando de quitarles importancia.

–Pensé que podía ser divertido. Además, Shampoo es bastante bonita.

Ryoga se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta.

–Los pumas también son bonitos, pero no los acaricias.

Ranma asintió y lo dejó por el momento. _Ahora tengo que preocuparme por el baloncesto_, pensó. _Tengo que concentrarme. La final del campeonato_, se dijo a sí mismo severamente, _es dentro de un par de semanas_.

–Bien –dijo volviéndose a su equipo –. ¡Vamos a movernos rápido, levanten esos pies! –gritó.

El equipo tomó posiciones rápidamente y empezó a botar balones y a zigzaguear entre sí con la soltura adquirida a través de muchas horas de entrenamiento. Los balones empezaron a botar u los jugadores comenzaron a correr por la cancha con movimientos rítmicos y de persecución. Y Ranma empezó a gritar las instrucciones:

**_Debemos filtrar y burlar_**

**_Preparar el tiro _**

**_Y la defenza cuidar_**

**_A pasar y devolver_**

**_Mantener el balón_**

**_Y no temer si vas a encestar_**

**_Y pon tu mente a jugar_**

**_Te debes de concentrar_**

**_No hay que temer si vas a encestar_**

**_Y pon tu mente en acción  
_**

Los linces habían creado un lema del equipo y Ranma lo gritaba ahora para motivar a sus compañeros:

**_Y pon tu mente _**

**_En el juego de hoy_**

**_[Pon tu mente_**

**_En el juego_**

**_Vas a ser el campeón]  
_**

Los miembros del equipo sonrieron y se movieron más deprisa, más suavemente, mucho mejor. ¡Ranma era un capitán estupendo y sabía motivarlos como nadie! Ranma agarró un balón y se unió a las prácticas evadiendo a un jugador por la izquierda y a otro por la derecha mientras seguía gritando instrucciones.

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento, todos inspiraron profundamente, sonrieron por lo bien que se sentían y lo bien que habían estado. ¡Los linces eran lo suficientemente buenos como para ganar el campeonato!

**Continuará…

* * *

**

Perdón por la tardanza, ya sé que fue un mes completo, pero tenía exámenes. Me quedan pocas para marzo, pero bueno, ahora en las vacaciones estaré un mes fuera, pero actualizare (si le quito la computadora a mi tía puede que escriba el Fic en las vacaciones al interior)

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ^.^


End file.
